Sister, Sister, Parental Twister
by Elizem18
Summary: *Story contains FANG spoilers!* Set post FANG! Twin girls are separated at birth, and happen to meet 17 years later. A plan is formed between them...get their parents back together. FAX later on *HIATUS*
1. Introduction

**This is a story about how 2 twin sister's, separated since just weeks after their birth, find each other and learn of the reasons for they're parents break-up. **

**Their Mission - Operation: Get Max and Fang back together - AKA Mom and Dad.**

**Quick Disclaim- I don't own the flock...it sucks, I know.**

No one's POV really:

"Hi Everyone! Scarlett here, Scarlett Ride, and over here next to me is my twin sister, Nikki Ride. Say hi or somethin' Nicks." Nikki gives Scarlett a death glare.

"Fine...Hello. Happy?"

"Very"

"So how about getting on with it then?"

"Oh yeah! So, the reason your probably reading this right now is because you saw how this nice person, Elizem17, typed up our story and posted it on Fanfiction."

"She did what?" Nikki is kinda confused on what Fanfiction is but drops it.

"It's on the computer Nikki, look it up. Anyway, now you get to hear our story, the story about me and my sister and our family. But before that, we'll give ya some basic info on us so your not totally lost."

"Won't that spoil the story Scar?"

"No, I'm just gonna give a little bit of background. Nothing that gives to many hints to the real story."

Nikki rolls her eyes. "Okay, whatever."

Scarlett takes a deep breath.

"To start with, I assume because this story is posted under the Maximum Ride book section that you understand what I mean when I say that me, my sister, and my family are all Avain Americans. Or basically, we have wings. Really cool wings at that, but moving on. Nikki and my parents are also none other than the famous Maximum Ride and Fang too. I won't say to much more about that because that will spoil the story.......Actually, that's all I can say without giving away the story, Drat!"

"Told you so" Nikki smirks. Scarlett glares back.

"You know, forget what Scar said, lets just get on with the real story. I promise you'll be able to pick it up okay."

"Yeah, so enjoy!" Scarlett and Nikki wave goodbye.

**Okay, this was kinda weird, I admit it, but I thought it was a fun, original way to open up a story. It will go to Max and Fang's POV next chapter.**

**Please tell me what you thought. If you think that was a cute way to open the story or not?**

**Elizem17**


	2. New Parents

**Please read and enjoy.... review too! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaim: I don't own the original flock, JP does. BUT I do own Nikki and Scarlett!**

Max POV:

"URGH!" I grunted as I planted a firm roundhouse kick to another flimsy Flyboys chest. These stupid metallic Eraser clones maybe easier to defeat than their humanish counterparts but there was also a whole heck of alot more of them.

I'd been kicking Flyboy heinie for the past 15 minutes, as Iggy and Gazzy planted their newest creation of bomb into the main frame of the building. If you want to know, we were currently taking down the 'original' School that the flock and I had been raised in. I was so freaking glad to be finally taking down this hell hole I was hardly paying attention to the constant ache that plagued my heart.

Fang. He'd left a little over a month ago and after my two week no-eating-no-sleeping depression I was at least composed enough to be around people again. That stupid idiot. I can't believe he thought things were better this way. I hate him so much! How could he do this!

I then focused all my hurt, anger, and pain into the face of the Flyboy in front of me and took him down in one shot. I glanced to my left and saw Nudge holding her own against her Flyboy and beyond her Dylan was taking out what looked like three at a time. It's getting really creepy how good a fighter he is.

I flicked my view to my right really quickly and the shine off a cracked room door caught my attention. I stared at the door for a split second and then heard what sounded like shrill cry coming from it. What? I thought we got all the mutants out of the building?

I took off in a sprint toward the room, taking out a few more Flyboys on my way, and burst in. A quick look made me think the room was empty, until I saw a small bassinet in the corner. I rushed to it and looked down at a very tiny little baby girl. She had a head of dark fuzz and her light skin was slighty wrinkled, making me think she wasn't very old. She was crying in short bursts, her little eyes squeezed tightly shut.

I moved a little closer to her and stepped on something. A clipboard. I picked it up and saw what must have been her chart. Out of all the nonsense spread across the page, I did make out one thing...her parental DNA. I dropped the clipboard in shock at the names written there. Me. More than that, Fang. Me and Fang. This little girl was made of Me and Fang's DNA. How the heck had they gotten mine and Fang's DNA! I heard another cry and swivled my head toward the little baby again. I'd also seen on the paper that she's only 3 weeks old. She's a newborn. A poor little newborn. Technically my newborn.

A weird pull of nerves in my stomach pushed me closer to her and finally made me pick her up gently in my arms. I cradled her to my chest, her little head resting on my shoulder. I couldn't believe it. She was mine and Fang's, the offspring of me and the man that hurt and angered me so much. The baby quieted immediatly and now I was faced with a choice. Should I keep her, or not?

Suddenly my time was cut short when Dylan crashed through the door, panting hard.

"Max, we need to get out of here! Iggy set the bomb and we got 2 minutes!" He was jogging toward me as he talked but stopped short when he saw the baby in my arms.

"What's that?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" I snapped.

"A baby?" He said quietly. The baby had started to whimper when I had snapped at Dylan so I rocked from side to side, trying to soothe her.

"It's okay, it's okay" I whispered to her and she calmed once more. I looked back at Dylan who was staring at the baby like he'd never seen one before.

Then Nudge poked half her body in. I could see what looked like drywall stuck in her hair and a small trail of blood was trickling down the side of her face.

"Max! Dylan! Lets go!" she yelled then ran back out. I watched Dylan shake his head, then run out the door, looking back for only a second to see if I would follow.

I made a snap decision right then. I may hate Fang for all he did to me. But at the same time, I longed to have a real peice of him with me, to remind me of the good things about him, no matter how painful. And here she was, right here in my arms was a peice of him and me, no matter how unnatural that peice may seem. I felt love spill in my heart, for the baby and Fang, overload it, as I tucked the small little girl into my jacket and rushed out the door behind Dylan.

She would be my peice of him, my baby, my little girl. Then a name resounded in my head, whether by my doing or the Voice I don't know.

_Scarlett._

Fang POV (same time, same place):

Come on!

"Ahh" I groan a little as I pulled the grate off it's hinges. I had seen Max come in here and decided to try and help her without her knowing I was here.

I've been working on my invisiblity and can now move while staying unnoticed quite easily.

I slither into the provided hole I made and come out inside a now very torn apart School. The walls and floors are all cluttered with peices of broken Flyboys and segments of drywall that have been crushed in or maybe even ripped out. Some fight went on here.

I hear some footsteps coming toward me and I turn (still invisible) to see a herd of about 5 Flyboys careening in my direction. Since they don't notice me I am able to take them all out with nothing more than a few well placed moves to their narrow ankles and orange peel like heads. I finish them off quickly and begin jogging down the cluttered hallway.

A minute later I notice a small whimpering sound coming from a door to my right. Checking to make sure no Flyboys are coming in my direction I push the door open and step inside.

The room is white, and mostly empty, except for a small white and clear cart with what seemed to be a baby inside. I tiptoe over to it and get a closer look. It's a little girl. Her head is small and delicate looking, with dark fuzz covering most of the top. Her little eyes are closed and her mouth is moving as if she is wanting to cry, but just doesn't.

I can't shake the feeling of wanting to comfort the baby, so I reach my hand out and touch one finger to her tiny balled fist. The baby stops squirming for a second and her fist opens wide enough to grab ahold of my pointer finger. I watch with a uneeded awe as her little eyelids flutter, revealing beautiful hazel ones, that oddly enough, remind me of Max.

I take another small step toward her and then hear the crunch of papers under my foot. I bend to pick them up, without taking my finger from her grasp, and start to skim what looks like the medical charts they used to keep on us when the flock and I were at the School.

The flock. For a second I feel tears prick the back of my eyes as I think about the family, and the love of my life that I left behind. But it was with good cause. I had to remember that. I closed my eyes for a second, willing the tears not to spill over. After a moment I continued scanning the document in my hands.

Then I dropped the paper.

My mouth stood agape when my eyes reached the parental DNA of this baby.

Mother: #214559 (Maximum Ride)

And even more surprising....

Father: #354555 (Fang)

Me. I'm her father. That can't be right! I've never even had sex for goodness sake! I'm 15 years old!

I bury my utter shock deep down and pick up the paper once more. I read farther down and see that she was created in a special tubing process, where they happen to have Max and My DNA and created this little baby. The farther I read the more upset for the little girl holding my finger I became. She's 3 weeks old. A newborn. Mine and Max's newborn.

My whole mind knew that this baby was created for science, for the pleasure of these lunatic scientist to experiment and test upon. But my heart beat only one thing. Max, Max, Max. Even if Max hadn't carried this child, or given birth to her, Max was still a part of this baby.

I looked really intently at the newborn and she stared back, her small hazel eyes (Max's eyes) focusing directly on mine. I didn't know a newborn could do that. A love that I'd only felt with Max overwhelmed me. But the love I felt was for this little girl. My....my daughter.

Just then I heard pounding footsteps running down the hall, and probably toward this room. I made a quick and maybe not wise decision. I pulled my now cooing daughter into my arms and quickly zipped her up in my thick leather jacket. I looked to my right and saw a small, but big enough for me window. Then, with all the speed I could muster, I pushed through the window, keeping the baby protected with one arm. I broke quickly through and unfurled my large wings as fast as I could and then gave a few hard down and up strokes until I was high above the School, with my little girl secured to me through my jacket.

I streaked through the late afternoon sun, high above the clouds, and started to think about the choice I'd just made. I had already made what felt like the hardest choice of my entire mutant life, and that was leaving the flock, and my Max. But this choice had some heavy weight too. I now had someone that needed my constant care. Could I do that for her. Could I be a good enough dad at only 15, with limited schooling and not a whole heck of a lot parent training. I hoped so, 'cause it didn't seem like I could turn back now.

But now she needed a name. I started to think. She looked small and sweet, but with Max's eyes like that she would probably have a tough edge. Then a voice that really didn't sound like my own resounded a name in my mind.

_Nikki_

**I really hope this was good. I wanted it to seem sweet but both of them needed to be a little freaked out at the thought of being a parent, like a real parent at 15.**

**I don't know, but Max and Fang may be a little bit OOC but I tried to keep them in character. Sorry if I didn't!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! I also need some ideas about what you might want to see happen. Like maybe showing that being a single dad is hard for Fang. Or that taking care of a newborn is harder than Max thought it would be. Or maybe just skip ahead to when the twins meet! Just throw any ideas if ya have 'em!**

**Thanks....stay tuned guys!**

**Elizem17 :)**


	3. Scarlett and Nikki do another AN!

**Quickie AN thing! Sorry! **

**I'll be using scarlett and nikki to kinda glide you through the story just so you know! ^_^**

No one POV:

*sniffling*

Scarlett looks at Nikki.

"Are you crying? Like, for real?"

Nikki quickly swipes the back of her hand across eyes.

"No! It's allergies, or somethin' like that" Nikki blushes a little.

Scarlett hugs Nikki. Nikki kinda shrugs her off.

"Aww! It's okay twin! That was a super sweet part!"

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"Guess my foot, you know it was. I mean come on! Our parents saved us, that's like...heavy."

Nikki raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Scarlett is confused.

"Heavy?"

"Yeaaaah...like important"

"Then why not say important?"

Scarlett scoffs.

"Because heavy sounds better okay!"

Nikki rolls eyes. Scarlett rolls her's too.

"Well, guys, it would take a super long time to show every detail about our lives when we were separated and didn't know each other existed so we'll tell you a little about what it was like and move on." Scarlett smiles. Nikki glances at her.

"No we won't"

"Why not?"

"They still have to read about how our parents found out we both existed....remember."

Scarlett thinks for a second.

"Oh! Cool, I forgot about that."

"I know"

"Shut up"

"Make me" Nikki imaturely sticks out tongue.

"So much for maturaity sis"

"Whatever, lets just let them read on"

"Mhmm-kay. Bye for now!" Scarlett does a salute and Nikki smirks.


	4. Fang finds out the truth

Fang POV:

*Crying*

"Uhhh....Nikki" I groan and lever myself out of bed. Nikki's now 7 months old and still not really sleeping through the night. Gosh I hope she grows out of this soon.

Right now we're staying at a rundown motel outside of Fort Lauterdale, Flordia. It's not much, but it's at least a warm, safer place for me and Nikki to stay for a while. She really is a good baby, very quiet and observant, she just seems to get hungry during the night and I have to drag myself up to feed her. Oh well.

I shuffle over to the tiny kitchenette in the corner of the room and grab a bottle out of my backpack. I've heard parents are suppose to like warm these things up before you feed the kid but Nikki doesn't seem to have a problem taking them cold. I think she just likes the idea of being fed. I can't really blame her, so do I.

I go over to the bed opposite mine, shaking the bottle as I walk, and sit down. I pull Nikki up into my lap and lightly push the bottle into her mouth. I then lean back against the headboard as my kiddo starts sucking down the contents of her bottle. A smile creeps it's way onto my mouth while I feed her. Nikki's little eyes are half open, staring up at me and then her bottle. Her hair has grown out some and now sticks up and out in all directions. She also has what looks like the beginnings of a soild blonde streak going through it as well, on the left side of her face. Exactly the color of Max's.

I sigh quietly and close my eyes, silently wanting to just drift back to sleep. A minute later I hear a empty sucking noise and I look down at Nikki, who has just finished her 11 ounce bottle. I pull the bottle from her mouth and replace it with her pacifer. She was quiet now, and looked about ready to go back to sleep.

I stand and walk back to the kitchenette to set the bottle in the sink. I support Nikki with one arm and keep her cradled to my bare chest. As I walk back toward the bed she was sleeping in I feel her snuggle deeper into my arm and start taking deep even breaths. I smile and shake my head, while changing direction and setting her down on my bed instead. I take a pillow off her bed and set it on one side of her, so she won't roll around.

Now feeling more awake I pick my new laptop off the floor, turn it on and sit down by Nikki. In the glow of the computer screen I see her calm little face. I smirk and then watch her tiny black and white tipped wings flutter slightly. It always amazes me to see them. They're so beautiful.

I check my blog and all the nasty comments about no longer posting. I wish I could, but I know that Nudge could probably track me through it so bye bye blog. I tap into my email next and see a one from a very strange address. I click on it and 5 words show up with a link to a picture. The subject said 'Dear Fang, Important- this is true'. What a weird way to start off an email. I read down and have to swallow my shock.

_'Your Daughter Has A Twin'_

What! A twin! I read the short sentance maybe 20 times before thinking of clicking on the link. I click it a picture pops up.

A picture of Max. My Max. She's actually smiling and I feel glad for her plus a twinge of pain for not being the one to make her smile.

The surprise.....

She's holding a little girl that looks exactly like Nikki.

I stare down at my sleeping daughter and back up at the screen several times. I can't believe it.

Just then another message appears in my inbox and I click on it.

_'Fang,_

_I know you probably think this is weird if you get my two messages, but Angel told me that Scarlett (the baby in the picture I sent) is actually You and Max's daughter. But I already knew that._

_But my new gift showed me something else too._

_Scarlett has a twin, and you have her. _

_I think her name is Nikki, I don't remember, but I saw you and her through my vision a few days ago. _

_Just so you know, Scarlett has helped Max some with getting over you. I know you hate me, but I do want you to listen to this._

_Max knows about Nikki existing, but doesn't know you have her. But there's one thing I think would be best for both of the twins and Max. To never let the twins know about each other. I, nor Max, will ever tell Scarlett about Nikki, but you have to promise to never tell Nikki about Scarlett either. I won't talk to you again._

_I hope you agree._

_Dylan'_

One part of my mind is reeling from the thought of having not just one daughter, but two! Another is so mad at Dylan for even telling me this and then saying I should never tell Nikki she has a sister! What kind of idiot is he?

Then I think about something. My promise to Max.

I told Max in my letter I wouldn't see her for 20 years. I swore to her and myself that I would not break that promise. But if I tell Nikki about Scarlett, I would have to, because she would want to meet her. Crap. Dylan's right.

I look, now mournfully, at my sleeping kiddo. Her face is peaceful, sleeping, and a small smile is on her roundish face. I turn back to my computer and type a very hard and very reluctant response to Dylan.

_'I agree'_

**Ahhhh....I think this was the best way for Max and Fang to find out they have twins. Except, Max doesn't know Fang has the other twin, but Fang knows everything. Oh well.**

**I'll be skipping ahead about 17 years in the next chapter so we get closer to the twins 'unplanned' meeting.**

**Please read and review! :)**


	5. AN! Sorry! It was Nikki & Scar's fault!

**I'm sorry about doing so many AN's but I think it's fun to hear from Nikki and Scar so get over it. **

**Now to get to the 'Actual-twins-meet-up' part of the story......**

V

**..............................16 1/2 YEARS LATER....................... --- **

**Scarlett: Press the chapter foward button.....now :)**

**Nikki: Scar, I think they know that**

**Scarlett: I was just encouraging them to read on**

**Nikki: Well, they're not 3 year olds, so I'm sure they know what to do**

**Scarlett: *eye roll* Psh..whatever, just read on.**

**Nikki: Yeah *smirk***


	6. Nikki

**Just some heads up in this chapter-**

**Fang has his own flock now (all are winged bird kids/adults) containing:**

**Nikki- Fang's daughter (plus Max's)**

**Ben and Cari- who are married and about 30**

**Damon- 18 year old who nikki likes. Ben and Cari's adopted son.**

**Ginger- Ben & Cari's daughter who is 12**

**Camdon/Cam- Ben & Cari's son who is 9**

**Quickie Disclaim- I only own Fang's flock characters, JP owns all the original flock characters.**

Nikki POV:

"Nikki"

"Wha'" I mumble while flipping over from my stomach to my side on the bed.

"Get up kiddo" I hear Dad say. I groan and peel one eyelid open.

"Do I have to?" I ask, hoping against hope that it's really not time to get up and he's just faking me out.

Dad sighs and shakes his head. "Yes Niks, you have to. We all have to."

Now I sigh and start to lever myself into a technically upright position. I stretch my arms above my head, enjoying the pull of my shoulder, back and wing muscles. Lowering my arms I look over at Dad, who is leaning against my doorframe.

"Is anyone else up?" I question. One side of Dad's mouth does that weird quirking up thing and I notice that he's still in his pajamas. Weird for him, Dad's normally up and ready for the day before I even consider thinking about getting up.

"Yep, but they've already eaten and left." I glance at my clock radio beside my bed and see that it's only 7:38 AM. Why's everybody already gone?

"Where'd everybody go?" I yawn as I stand and walk to my dresser. I pull out some jeans and a green t-shirt then go to stand in front of Dad. He smirks.

"Ben and Cari took Ginger and Cam for a flight lesson this morning and Damon left about 10 minutes ago. He told me to tell you to meet him at the usual place when your lazy butt woke up."

I scoff and playfully wack my Dad on the arm. He pretends I really hurt him, like he always does but I ignore him.

"You totally embellished that last part old man. Damon has never called me that and you know it." Dad chuckles and turns to go back to his room down the hall. Then I remember something.

"Hey Dad!" I call and he turns momentarily so his dark eyes are trained on me, "Did you remember to print out my plane ticket last night?" Dad looks thoughtful for a moment. He brings a hand to face and strokes his chin.

"Hmmm....was I supposed to do that?" He mutters and I feel my eyes widen in shock.

"DAD!" I gasp. Then a look of amusement takes over his features and he chuckles.

"Yes Nikki, I printed it out. It's on the counter. Can I ask you a question though?"

I shrug, rolling my clothes up under one arm and cocking my hip. "Shoot"

"Why are you so excited to go on this trip and leave your father alone for 3 whole weeks?" His face looks so hurt I almost believe him. Almost.

"Two things. One, stop with the sad face, I mean come on, you are so far from alone here. Heck, I can barely even find any alone time here. Two, what's not to be excited about. I get to go for three weeks to the Florida Keys on an all expense paid trip for all that volunteer work I did for the CSM branch across town." I let my mind drift for a minute, thinking about all the relaxation and quiet time I am about get in about 2 hours and counting. It will be nice to get away from middle-of-nowhere Texas. I soooo can't wait.

"Yeah, go vacation kiddo. I'll just see what fun things I can turn your room into while your gone." I roll my eyes at him.

"Your so dramatic. But really, don't touch my room while I'm gone." I say hastily as I push open the bathroom door. I hear Dad's signature chuckle.

"I make no promises" he says as I shut the door. I shake my head and quickly strip off my clothes and step into the shower.

"Ahhh" I sigh as the hot water pours over my body. I untuck my wings a little and let the water stream over them as well. For some unknown reason I have loved a shower ever since I was little. Actually, I can't remember a time when I didn't like them.

When the water evenutally ran cool, I stepped out of the shower and toweled off. I pulled on my clothes and then rubbed a circle in the fogged up mirror. I stare at my face and start doing my what seems like daily ritual of just giving myself a once over. It's not because I'm vain (grace knows I'm nothing if not unnaturally sober), I just like to make sure I always still look like me.

I look into my reflection and first notice my same clear, tanned, slightly olive toned skin. I then see my thin straight nose and high cheekbones, that curve into my ovaled face. I examine my eyes next, with they're mix of colors, anywhere from light brown to dark green. I actually like my eyes, and so does my Dad. He says I get them from my mom. I wish I knew more about her. Anyway, my gaze then cuts up to my hair line, where a cascade of black ink waves to my shoulder blades. I especially look at the completely natural and also really freaky dark blonde streak that is about 2 inches thick and sits right on the left side of my face. I always think it makes my face look uneven color wise, 'cause one side is framed in black and and the other in blonde. Talk about weird.

I take a step back and let my eyes rake up and down my thin, lean body. I really do kinda look more like an olympic swimmer. I shake my now dried off wings out and feel a wave of euphoria spread through me at the blackish purplish feathers. They are so pretty to me, and I love my white tips.

I then hear banging on the door and a male voice shouting from the other side.

"Hey Niks! You ever gonna come out?" Damon. I smile and feel my heart race a little faster. I recently started to like him more and I think he likes me too, but I'm still sorting through the feelings, so...yeah.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I yell back while throwing my towel in the hamper and quickly yanking a brush through my wavy hair. I finish, then stow the brush and pull open the door, only to take away Damon's leaning post and have him fall right on top of me, the back of his head laying on my stomach.

"Ow." I groan and wiggle out from under Damon. I stand and look up to see Dad staring at me from across the hall.

"What?" I snap but he just shakes his head and goes back into his room.

Damon then stands and rubs his shoulder.

"You should warn people before you just yank the door out from behind them."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Sorry"

I then make my way past the living room and into the kitchen with Damon right behind me. I open a cabinet door and pull down a box of Pop-Tarts and stash two in the toaster. I then turn to Damon.

"Where were you? I told Fang to tell you to meet me at the usual spot but you never showed up." As he talks, I look at his handsome 18 year old face, at his strong jaw and messy black hair. His cool blue-green eyes look at me with curiousity and I finally find my voice.

"Guess I enjoyed my shower a little to much." I keep a straight face as I talk, trying to stay cool.

Damon reaches over and grabs a apple from the counter beside him. He takes a bite.

"I'll say." I chuckles and turn around just as my pop-tarts come up.

I eat my breakfast quickly then Damon and I retreat to my bedroom to pack a few last minute things.

"Can you hand me that?" I ask Damon, gesturing to the laptop on my nightstand. He hands it to me and then clears his throat.

"So, how long you gonna be gone?" I think that I hear some emotion in his voice but I can't be sure, so I just ignore it.

"Three weeks" I glance at Damon and see him fidgeting with a loose string on the hem of t-shirt.

"Oh, cool. Hope ya have fun."

I do a half smile. "Yeah, me too."

Just then I hear a small knock on my open door. I twist at the waist to see Dad standing there, looking all dark and emo-ish, even though he's like 32 now.

"You ready to leave Niks? Your plane leaves in an hour." He says quietly and I nod. He nods and then comes in to grab my big duffle bag.

I grab ahold of my backpack and Damon takes my other duffle bag and we all shuffle out to the car. We load all my stuff up and as soon as the trunk is slammed shut, Ben, Cari, Ginger and Cam all touch down in the driveway. I watch them as they come over to me, Dad and Damon, their wings still slighty outstretched, with smiles on their faces. Nine year old Camdon, or Cam for short, then hugs me around the waist and so does his 12 year old sister Ginger. I hug them back for a second then let go.

"I'll miss you Nikki" Ginger says with a somber look. I smile and rub her freckled arm, watching her tousled auburn hair swirl around her.

"Hey, come on, I won't be gone that long. Just three weeks." This seems to cheer her up and she smiles, then goes over to talk to Damon. I go over to Cari and Ben real quick and give them a small hug too. I'm not usually one for hugs but this is kinda a special occasion. And I could never leave my favorite 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' without a hug.

I know they're not blood (only my Dad is blood) but I love them just like a second set of parents. They've always taken care of me ever since they joined Dad's flock and I really love Cari. She may be 13 years older than me but she's like a best friend and mom all rolled into one. I always talk to her about anything that I really can't talk to my dad about.

Smiling, I step away from them while jumping into the car with Dad. As we drive towards the airport I think about my vacation, about Damon (gotta hate 17 year old hormones), and the rest of my flock family.

I remember when Cari and Ben got married and had Ginger and Camdon. When they went to help Dad destroy some Itex building and came home with a 8 year old boy named Damon (who became my best friend). When Dad took the whole flock to the beach for a day and we did just about everything you can do at the beach. I suddenly find myself grinning at the direction of my thoughts as Dad and I drive down the road.

Finally we reached the airport and Dad helps me haul my stuff onto the loading port. I twist around to look at him and saw that his eyes were glistening.

I so love my Dad, but he's just never really been very mushy, crying, huggable parent. I know he loves me and all and we joke around, but, to see him really like, almost crying when I'm about to leave is just too much.

I quickly throw my arms around him in a hug and he hugs me back and kisses the top of my head. Once again that's kinda strange.

I pull back as I hear that I need to board the plane. I wave bye and sling my backpack over my shoulder, ready to finally get a great vaction.

Who knows, maybe I'll even find some new adventure....yeah, right.

**Ahhh...please review! I will have a little preview of Scarlett's life and departure to this same 'vaction' in the next chapter.**

**So stay tuned!**

**Elizem17 :)**


	7. Scarlett

**Now we're on to Scarlett's POV of leaving for the vacation. I'll try and keep everyone in better character than in last chapter! **

**New character here as well.**

**Nudge and Iggy's 3 year old son Jamie! (get it, cause iggy's real name was james so he named his son james/jamie...okay, so maybe you don't get it, ah well)**

**Disclaim- I don't own the original flock! JP does...i'm so jealous!**

Scarlett POV:

Beep Beep Beep...

Dang, is it 7:30 AM already. I reach over and tap my alarm clock, shutting off the infernal thing. Sitting up, I stretch my arms above my head, then glance around my room. The morning daylight makes my silver and gold painted room shine and I love it.

I throw my legs off the bed and stand, then head over to my closet to grab something to wear. The door creaks as it opens, showing off it's age, and I face my almost bare closet. The reason there's not much in it is because the rest is packed away for my trip.

Ahhhh...three weeks in the Florida Keys, about 2,000 miles from here in no man's land Colorado **(the miles are a guess, so it may be more?)**. I can't even believe mom is letting me go. It took 2 months of begging, threats, and bambi eyes from not only me, but Aunt Angel and Aunt Nudge as well (it's nice when my Aunts take my side). Mom is still totally not happy about me going and I know she's going to worry me to death today, but since I'm leaving in about 2 hours I don't really care.

I grab out a dark blue tee and some jeans then head to my private bathroom. I strip then jump into the shower, loving the feeling of hot water on my skin. I kinda lose myself in a shower because it seemed like only 5 minutes had gone by when the water ran cold, but it had probably been like 20. Stepping out, I dry off, dress, and start running a brush through my hair. I stare into the mirror at my reflection and do a quick once over. I'm not sure why I do it. I think it stems from having a paranoid mother.

Lets see...

Oval face- Check

Lean, birdkid body- Check

Hazel eyes- Check

Tan, kind of olive tone skin- Check

Black hair (with weird natural blonde streak)- Check

I set down my brush and shake my shoulders a bit, releasing my black and white tipped wings.

Awesomely cool wings- Check

"Scarlett!" Aunt Angel screams through the bathroom door.

"What!" I scream back. You be amazed how much screaming has gone on here in the last couple months.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Did Mom cook it?"

"No I didn't you smart tail! But if you don't come out in the next 2 minutes I may throw yours out and you can go hungry!" I hear mom say from down the hall probably. She has been sooo overly dramatic this week.

I open the door and step out. My Aunt is perched on my bed.

"You love me too much to make me go hungry right mommy!" I yell toward the hall. Aunt Angel rolls her eyes at me. She stands up and walks towards me.

"She loves you babe, you know that, but I wouldn't pull any crap with your Mom today. She's about one click from canceling your trip right now."

I sigh and roll my eyes now, then head for the kitchen with Aunt Angel behind me. Walking in, I find Mom, Dylan, Aunt Nudge, Jamie, and Uncle Gazzy all crowded around the table. Uncle Iggy is facing the stove where he's scrambling some eggs...my favorite!

I walk over to Uncle Iggy. "Morning" I say. Uncle Iggy smiles and hands me a plate full of food.

"Morning Scar" He answers. I smile and sit down at the table inbetween my mom and Jamie. Jamie smiles up at me, his pale blue eyes shining. I rub his curly dark brown hair and smile back.

"Moaning" Jamie says in his cute 3 year old slur.

"Morning to you too." I answer, then look over at mom.

"Morning sweetie" Mom says, pecking my head, "Did you finally decide to leave the comfort of your bathroom?" I hear the slight sarcasm in her voice so I smile and chuckle.

"Hey, it's totally your fault I love a shower so much." Mom smiles, shakes her head, and returns to her breakfast. Aunt Nudge then starts up.

"Sooo, are you super excited for your trip Scar? I bet you can't wait. I'm going to miss you so much! We all are! I hope you have a great time, but not too great. I mean we want you to come back!" I smile and nod through my Aunt's constant chatter.

"Honey.." Uncle Iggy says while placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "She's leaving for 3 weeks, not 3 years." Aunt Nudge stops and blushes slightly, but I see my mom flinch a little out of the corner of my eye. I can tell she's worried about me going so long without her with me. I place my hand on her forearm under the table.

"Come on mom! I'll be back before ya know it!" I smile at her. Her smile is weak, and I see what Aunt Angel means about her being one click from canceling me from going.

_I told you_ Aunt Angel repeats in my mind.

_Hey! Out of my head! _I tell her playfully and she chuckles from across the table. Mom glances at her and raises her eyebrows. Aunt Angel waves her off mouthing 'Nothing'. Mom doesn't look very convinced but drops it for now.

_If you want me to stay out you need to keep those blocks up_ she thinks to me. I roll my eyes at her.

_I know, I just forgot..._

_You always forget babe_ and with that she left my head alone and I quickly threw up the mental block my mom taught me to do.

If you haven't figured it out, my Aunt Angel is like my best friend. She's only like 7 years older than me so we just kind of understand each other...as long as she stays out of my head. Hence the mental block taught by mom.

"So when's your plane leavin'?" Uncle Gazzy asks, his mouth full of bacon.

"9:15" I answer. "What time is it?"

Uncle Gazzy looks at the watch on his wrist. "Better hurry and eat then, it's 8:35"

"What!" I gasp and stand up from the table. "I'm suppose to be at the airport at 9:00!"

Mom and Dylan both stand. "Lets go then" Mom answers, picking up her plate.

For the next 10 minutes everyone rushes around, helping me load my two suitcases into the back of Dylan's Jeep. After a couple minutes of rushed hugs and goodbye's, Mom, Dylan and I all pile into the Jeep and speed off toward the small airstrip about 10 miles away.

It will be nice to get away from here for a while. I never get to leave, even when all the rest of my family goes to destroy Itex buildings and do mom's 'save the world' thing. They always make me stay and 'guard the house'. Please, what a lame excuse, mom is such a worry wart about me. I mean, come on. I'm 17 years old.

I look out the window to my left about 5 minutes later and see the airstrip just over the hill. I feel excitement building up in my stomach. I glance over at Mom and Dylan in the front seats and see Dylan holding Mom's hand. I raise an eyebrow but don't really think much of it. They've been on and off for like 10 years now. They never ever get past the whole hand holding thing before Mom breaks it off and they act all strange. I know Dylan's not my dad. In fact, I have no idea who is. Mom just gets all weird acting when ever I brought it up when I was little so I just don't ask anymore.

We park, then head into the terminal and find where I'm suppose to go. We set my luggage in the loading dock and I turn to hug my mom, hard. We pull back and mom has one small tear running down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away though.

"I'm gonna miss you baby. Please remember to call home okay. If you need anything or just need me to come get you. Got it." Mom says.

"I got it mom. I'll miss you too. But I'll be back in like, no time" _I hope it drags a little though_ I wish quietly to myself.

Dylan then comes and gives me a tight hug. I hug back and he lets me go but leaves a hand on my shoulder.

"See you soon kid. Have a good time." He smiles. I try to nicely shrug his hand off though, it feels kind of weird sometimes how hard he tries to be my dad. 'Cause he's not.

"Yeah, I will." I grab my carry on backpack and head into line. I turn and wave at Mom and Dylan's retreating figures real quick.

Time to face some serious me time. Maybe I'll have my own adventure...Yeah right.

**Please tell me what you thought! I tried to keep Max in character but it still was probably OOC. Sorry!**

**Just read and review! **

**Stay tuned!**

**Elizem17**


	8. New Friends, New Enemies

**The girls meet...in a sense ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nikki and Scarlett. But not the original flock, JP owns them.**

Nikki POV:

"Ahhh.." I sigh while stretching my arms above my head. That was a long plane trip. I head over to baggage claim and find my stuff. Glancing around the bustling airport I see some guy holding a sign over his head:

'CSM Flordia Keys Retreat'

I smile to myself. Half because I now know where to go and half because I feel sorry for the poor sap because he looks so stupid holding that sign up. I pad over towards him, dragging my stuff along with me. He spots me coming and gives me a small smile when I reach him.

"You one of the CSM kids?" he says cheerfully. I nod.

"Okay, you can set your stuff over there for now and get to know the others." He points to a small group of benchs about 20 feet away that is filled with luggage and a group of about 14 girls. Oh, I forgot to mention that this was an all girl retreat. I believe it's one of the reasons dad let me go. He's weirdly overprotective that way.

I trudge over and throw my two duffel bags and backpack on the floor next to a zebra print suitcase set. As I straighten up, I come face to face with a girl. She's shorter than me, by a good 3 inches, and has pale blonde hair. Her eyes are a vivid blue color and dark eyeliner is smudged all around her eyes. I take a quick glance at her outfit, which is a pair of grey skinny jeans, red converses, a white t-shirt and a blace halter vest. Her lips are quirked up in a smile.

"Hey. My name's Hannah. What's your's?" Her voice is quiet and subtly raspy.

"Nikki" I answer. She smirks.

"Cool name. I wish my parents had named me something like that instead of 'Hannah'," she makes air quotes around her name. "I mean, Hannah sounds sooo...girly and delicate. Which I'm not." Well, she sounds like my kind of friend.

"So," she says, leaning against a pillar, "how about the basic questions." I raise an eyebrow at her and pick at the hem of my t-shirt. She rolls her eyes.

"You know...like where you from, why your here, who your parents are, and so on and so on." She waves her black nailpolished hand dramatically.

"Oh, well, I'm from Frost, Texas. Also known as the-middle-of-nowhere." This caused Hannah to chuckle. "And I'm here for doing volunteer work for a CSM branch in Dallas."

Hannah looked at me expectantly, like I'd forgot something. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Your parents, family, friends?" she added. I sighed and slumped my shoulders (the one thing that totally gets on Cari's nerves. She can't stand slouching)

"I thought this was suppose to be a va-cation not an interra-gation." I cross my arms and cock my hip. Hannah laughs.

"I guess that's true. I'll wait to grill you until we get to there." I chuckle a little.

A minute later the chump with the sign walks over with a girl behind him. The girl has on a plain navy shirt and jeans, with her black hair pulled back into a clip. I also see that she has a blonde streak running through her hair like I do, but unlike hers, mine is real. While hers looks way to much like fake beach blonde hairdye. She must be the last one. So, that makes 16 of us.

The girl drops her suitcase on the other side of the group and strikes up a convo with another girl with light brown hair, brown eyes and tanned brown skin. She's even wearing a dark brown tee making her look kind of monochramatic.

"Okay girls. So that's everyone." the sign guy says, "To start off, my name's Kyle and I'm a supervisor from the CSM headquarters in Arizona. I'm happy for all the work you girls have put in to be here and hope you have a great time. We have a good trip planned for you. So, if everybody will grab their stuff we'll headout to the bus and get going." Kyle clapped his hands once a few of the girls let out a shriek of excitement. To let you know, Hannah and I were not one of them.

We all grabbed up out luggage and made our way outside and to the bus, talking and making new friends the whole way. I met two more girls named Dahlila and Tara, who were more on the cheery side of life but not bad company.

We all piled in the bus and Hannah and I picked two seats in the back with Dahlila and Tara in front of us. To my suprise, the girl with black hair and fake blonde streak sat on the row beside us with the monochramatic girl. They were giggling and whispering back and forth, ocassionally shooting glances at us.

"What are ya'll giggling about!" Dahlila asked them with a loud voice. They stopped laughing.

"None of your business" the black headed girl said. Hannah leaned over me so her head was poked out into the walkway.

"Who says! If your talking about us then it's totally our business!" she crows, a glint in her blue eyes. I send a small glare to the girl. She glares back.

"I say! And I never said I was talking about you." she spat.

"Doesn't matter, 'cause you looked like you were. And if it had nothing to do with us you shouldn't mind spilling." I hissed, feeling defensive of my new friends. The girl's lips twitched in irratation and Hannah slapped me a small high five.

"Well since it had nothing to do with any of ya'll, you _and_ your fake blonde streak can just stuff it and mind your own business!" she retorted and intisified her glare. I yanked mine up a notch up too. Two can play that game. And I will win.

"One, I am minding my own business and two for your information my streak is completely natural. Unlike yours." I said icily. She looked mad.

"Excuse me...mine is real!" She snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, that streak just screams cheap hair dye." Her eyes narrowed.

"Look who's talkin'!" she shouted. I was just about to stand up when Kyle saundered back to us.

"Is there a problem ladies?" he asked.

"No" the other girl scoffed. I glowered at her. Kyle picked up a page from his clipboard.

"What are your names?" he asked for some reason, pointing to me, Hannah and the two girls across from us.

"Nikki" I said calmly. Something I learned to do from Dad, no matter how mad I am.

"Hannah" my new friend said from beside me, scowling at the girls across from us.

"Scarlett" the black haired girl said. Weird name.

"Miranda" the girl beside her said.

Kyle marked something on his sheet and then tucked the clipboard under his arm.

"Okay then girls. We have another hour to go till we get there. Do you think you can work it out or should I separate you." His voice was firm.

"We're fine" I say and he nods, going back to the front of the bus.

I fold my arms in my lap and slouch down in my seat. I glance over at Scarlett to see her doing the same.

Suddenly Tara gasp and we all turned to look at her.

"What" I said. I watched her swing her gaze between me and Scarlett.

"I just noticed! You two are like identical!" she crowed. I frowned and looked at Scarlett, who was eyeing me.

"We do kind of look alike" she whispered. Her voice made her sound dazed.

"Umm" I muttered tilting my head. "Turn this way" I gestured with my hand for her to face the left.

She sighed and turned slightly. I eyed her profile, her hazel eyes, straight nose, olive tone like skin. I then shook my head.

"What?" she snapped. I made a 'tsk' sound with my tongue.

"Well, for one, your nose is a bigger than mine. Your eyes are too close together. And you have a wide mouth with thin lips." I said simply. Her mouth flopped open.

"Why you..." she started when we saw Kyle twist around at the waist towards us. His eyes narrowed. Scarlett stopped her comment and turned to face Miranda. I smirk and faced Hannah, Tara and Dahlila.

As we rode down the road I thought about how I'd made a friend and an enemy in about an hour.

New record.

**Well, Scarlett and Nikki didn't get off on a good start...stay tuned to see what happens with them.**

**Review! :)**

**~Elizem17 **


End file.
